


Girls Do Make Passes

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Girls Do Make Passes

He's halfway through with the page when that sixth sense he's never gotten rid off begins to send warning messages that light up every nerve ending. Slowly lifting his head, he hears the slightest groan of the floor boards. "I know you're there."

"Angel." Buffy steps into the living room, grinning broadly. "You're wearing glasses."

He scowls, ripping the offending item off his face and dropping it on the open book. "I went to the eye doctor this morning."

"And?" she prompts, sashaying a bit as she takes another step closer to him.

"I need reading glasses!" He growls the words with a look of absolute disgust.

"Well, you are forty. That's what happens to alive type people."

"But what's next? High blood pressure? Viagra? Going bald?" The last two words are whispered as if saying them louder will make his hair fall out on the spot.

Biting her lips in an effort not to laugh, Buffy stands directly in front of him. "Even if you lose all your hair and all your teeth, I'll still love you." She pauses a moment, considering. "If your ears start sprouting hair though, I can't guarantee anything."

Angel rolls his eyes. "I'm getting older," his voice betraying an uncertainty he rarely shows.

"Fortunately for you," Buffy says as she places his glasses back on his nose, "I happen to find older guys who wear glasses very sexy."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes." Carefully placing his book on the floor, she settles herself on his lap and proceeds to demonstrate.


End file.
